


The New Moon

by shupadoop



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), Lemon, Oral Sex, Post-InuYasha, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupadoop/pseuds/shupadoop
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 27





	The New Moon

“Thanks, Inuyasha.”

“’S no trouble, Sango. I’m sure you have your hands full with three little terrors.”

“That we do.” Miroku pulled in the last bag of rice and placed it with the three Inuyasha had brought in.

“Say, Inuyasha, it’s starting to get dark and tonight is the new moon. You’d better hurry home.”

“Yeah, I’ll get going.” Inuyasha walked - practically skipped - away, his face almost glowing.

“Why do you think he was smiling like that? He always hated this time of month when he loses his powers.”

“Maybe he and Kagome go to bed early at this time. It’s not like he can do his usual work without his youkai strength.”

“Oh, Miroku, get your mind out of the gutter,” laughed Sango.

But Miroku was right. Inuyasha had excellent sex on the nights of the new moon. The time that he was without his powers used to bring him burning shame, but it became his favourite time soon after he and Kagome married.

In human form he had no claws that could scratch her delicate skin, no fangs that could pierce her if he wasn’t careful. As a hanyou he had to be mindful of his brute strength, but as a human he could pull Kagome into a tight embrace without fear of hurting her.

It never occurred to him before that he could be happiest at his most vulnerable. To share his most intimate self was unimaginable before, but now he would gladly submit to Kagome entirely, fully exposed. How wonderful it he felt to trust someone so completely.

As he entered their home, Kagome approached to greet him with a kiss, but he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Not yet.”

Kagome looked at him puzzled.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what day it is... never mind, you’ll see,” Inuyasha smirked, leaving to clean himself after the day’s labour.

Cleaned and changed, he sat down to dinner, his eyes widening in excitement.

“Kagome, did you make ninja food!?”

“Not exactly. I brought back a few seasonings from my time. I thought you might like to try some chili oil tonight when your taste buds won’t be so sensitive.”

“So you do remember what tonight is.”

“Of course. I’m not sure why you wouldn’t kiss me, though.”

In truth Inuyasha didn’t either. He didn’t have the words to explain how he could revel in the anticipation. The more he refrained from doing before his transformation the more desperately he would want to touch her. The more he could fully enjoy the freedom to feel her without concern.

“It feels better when we wait.”

“Okay, we can wait.”

Inuyasha put a spoonful of hot soup into his mouth and yelped.

“I’s thoo hot, Kagome!” Inuyasha said, burnt tongue hanging out.

“I told you it was for when you were human!”

“No’ so loud, Kagome….”

As if on cue Inuyasha started to transform. His hair turned jet black; his dog ears receded, exchanged for human ones; his senses dulled.

“Hey, mah tongue feels be’er.” Recovered, Inuyasha continued “we should eat this stuff more often. It’s delicious.”

Kagome was ready to bang her head against the table until she noticed Inuyasha was smirking at her. “Okay, I’ll keep some around for next month.”

Satiated after their meal, they looked at each other for a long moment, embracing the stillness before the passion that would follow. As they gazed into each other, Inuyasha felt his human heart beat harder and harder. With his dimmer senses he was less aware of the world beyond himself and Kagome. With fewer distractions he felt his remaining awareness more intensely. Time was stagnant in Kagome’s unwavering eyes. _In, out_ ; he had to remind himself as his world stood still. _Blink, breathe._

She’d put her spell on him. It wouldn’t break until she moved and let time carry forward.

“Inuyasha,” she said.

She stood up as he leapt over the low table and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. He drank in her smell; fainter than usual, but enough to inebriate him.

She grasped his arm, gesturing for them to move to the futon. Some nights when Kagome tugged him that way, Inuyasha would lift her in his arms and easily leap to their destination. Sometimes he landed so that she was in his lap and he could hold her there and breath her in until she was ready for more. But on new moon nights, Kagome led the way.

He undid the ties she wore, and she reciprocated. Their clothes splashed into puddles on the floor. She sat in the middle of the futon and Inuyasha laid over her, biting her ear. Normally he would flip Kagome on top of him, afraid he might crush her if she were below, but his human body could not contain his hanyou muscles, so he was light, and free as the wind to take whatever position he chose.

He pulled her left earlobe through his teeth, then traced a line with his tongue along the inner edges of her ear. On those nights he couldn’t perceive any earwax that normally would have bothered his sensitive smell; instead he breathed in what was now a deep earthy aroma. He tickled Kagome by pushing his nose right into her ear’s passage, taking full advantage of his temporary freedom from his own senses. She giggled.

He kissed the crook of her jaw, then her lips, then down her throat to the space between her breasts. He gripped her sides letting his nails leave imprints he knew would quickly fade, doing no damage to the soft skin below them.

He bit her nipples, toying with them until they stiffened fully. He paused there to rest his head on her chest, feeling her heart beat under his weight, listening to his name on her breath. He felt the pressure build between his hips as she ran her fingers through his raven hair. He lifted himself to make space for his growing arousal, then settled back down pressing into Kagome’s.

He ran his length along her, spreading her wetness, gently moaning with each movement, before he continued to kiss down her centre.

When he reached her tight patch of ringlets, he wet his fingers and began to massage each of her delicate folds, working inward. She moaned deeply and he put two fingers inside her, something normally too dangerous for him to attempt. He massaged her from the inside and used a finger of his free hand to rub her clit in time with his internal raking. He slowly dragged his fingers from the highest point he could reach, right down. He knew her favourite spot was a rippled area two inches in.

“Inuyasha,” she moaned.

He milked her sweet spot, keeping his timing steady between both hands until she started to rock and squeeze his fingers. She moaned his name again and covered him in her sweet-smelling ocean. He removed his hands, replacing them with his tongue which he used to tease her inner folds.

“Hey, that tickles!” she giggled.

He slithered back over her so they were face-to-face again. He angled himself to slide into her, sinking into her depths. Her rippling muscles pull him in as far as he could go.

They rocked to-and-fro in time with her waves. _Squeeze. Release._ For Inuyasha time stilled once more. The crackling fire in his loins stole all concept of space from him. All that existed were their bodies. His ears were filled with Kagome’s screams and sighs, his nose full of their mutual longing. His heart told him to stay here forever, but his coursing blood told him to keep going.

“Look at me, Kagome.”

Her eyes, tightly shut from the intense sensation blew open. They stared deeply into each other as Inuyasha started to thrust against her firm grip on him. He could drown peacefully in her eyes.

“Are you close again?”

“Getting there.”

He slowed back down to a gentle sway. No need to rush, they had all night.

Kagome reached a hand down, but Inuyasha caught it.

“Let me.”

He leaned to one side, freeing a hand to once again massage her. Still sensitive from her first release she started to cry out immediately, hitting Inuyasha’s ears like the howling winds of a summer storm. He slowed even more, hoping she would beg him to go faster. He leaned down to kiss her neck, and she responded by biting his shoulder.

“Oh! I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll heal tomorrow.” He kissed her, tasting the metallic tinge of his own blood. She hardly bit him and had never drawn blood before. Perhaps Kagome was also enjoying the power exchange of those nights.

Kagome never had to beg as the fire in Inuyasha eventually became so intense he had to speed up to prevent himself exploding in anticipation.

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, and kissed him passionately. He thrust into her again and again until finally-

“Ahhhh!” they said in unison.

Inuyasha rolled over and watched Kagome walk away to clean herself up before they went to sleep. He wanted to watch her firm skin glowing in the moonlight, but his heavy eyelids shut against his will.

When Kagome went back to bed Inuyasha was already asleep, his expression one of complete peace.

She lay beside him and wrapped herself in his arms, letting sleep slowly take her. She loved these nights when she could relax and let Inuyasha take charge.


End file.
